Back
by Zylstra
Summary: It's a cliche, but here it is. An Edora fic. No storyline, just thoughts.


Sam was probably much happier to see him than somebody with only a working relationship should have had. She knew it was true. But one hundred days! It was a long time – nearly a third of the year. That was exactly how long she worked on the flimsy strand of hope she had, not even knowing if her idea would bring him home. That was how long she worked, stopping only briefly to eat and rest (and even then with a considerable amount of guilt). It was how long she _didn't_ wish that her fingers and mind would work faster so as not to further waste time.

And, not on official record, it was the number of days she "didn't waste time" taking five minutes each day to record every episode of the Simpsons that was broadcasted. But honestly. She could hardly call that a "waste of time".

No single word could describe how Sam felt when she saw Jack waiting by the Stargate on Edora. It took the last bit of self control to restrain herself from bowling him over with a hug to crush the air from his lungs. In the end, she settled with an uncontrollable, borderline hysterical smile that stretched over her face as much as the skin would allow. That was closely followed by a "how are you?" that could scarcely contain the extent of her feelings.

After casually informing Daniel, Teal'c and Sam that he was "good", they set off for the village, Jack leading the way. Repairs had begun for the damage it suffered during the meteor storm. Sam figured he must have helped out quite a bit, as she was able to see several architectural traits of Earth around the place.

Suddenly, she found herself unable to bottle her bubbling happiness and proceeded to tell him about the particle generator that had been used to unbury the Stargate – at a speed that seemed close to surpassing the speed of light itself. In his usual fashion, Jack didn't seem too interested in the specifics and she could tell that he wasn't even trying to make sense of what she said. But at that point, she couldn't care less. She was happy for him to _be_ there being uninterested as opposed to him not being there at all.

Jack brushed past her. Sam watched him go, thinking perhaps that her mouth had run off with her and he'd decided he needed an ear-rest – it certainly wouldn't have been the first time it'd happened. Slightly guilty, she shut up and fell into place beside Daniel and Teal'c, all three watching him. Jack stood squarely in front of Laira. Neither one of the other SG-1 members had to be 'romantics' to see the unspoken something pass between them.

"You must be very happy to be going home," said Laira.

"No, I'm not," he replied.

I was with those words that Sam felt the brunt of their meaning.

_Oh,_ was all her mind could conjure up for a second there. She supposed she should have guessed. She knew Jack well, and she knew he would have made the most of what he had. He'd made himself a place in the community. He'd found himself a way to pass time. He'd found himself a woman.

_After all,_ she figured silently, heaving a sigh. _A hundred days is a long time._

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c could see another meaning behind the words exchanged in Jack and Laira's goodbyes. He had never expected to see them again. Whether it had been because he thought the 'gate had been destroyed or because he'd reasoned that it just wasn't possible they didn't know. But that was how he had dealt with it.

Jack leant in and hugged Laira. "Come with me," he offered.

Sam found herself unable to watch any longer. At that moment it was as if she'd never before felt embarrassment. Often such a feeling is described by wanting to climb into a hole and staying there forever. This could not fully justify her emotions. She felt as if she could dig her own hole using a teaspoon (or possibly even the particle beam generator that she'd used to unbury the 'gate) and _then_ stay in it for all eternity. Her skin was like a woolen sweater that had shrunk in the wash and as she stood there in it, it made her itch uncomfortably. In her ears she could feel every violent beat of her racing heart as if it were going to be her last.

The four of the left with Laira staring after them, her broken heart worn on her sleeve. It was obviously a feeling shared by both: Jack solidly focused his vision on his boots for the entire walk back to the 'gate. His reluctance to leave made the air dense: it was as though with every step, he could very well decide to screw everything that awaited him on Earth and stay on Edora anyway. The joy that Sam had felt walking there didn't accompany her back. If Daniel and Teal'c noticed the change in her disposition, they had smoothly brought up conversational banter to fill the heavy silence as they made their way back.

Jack crossed the event horizon with the rest of SG-1. Sam was half-surprised when she heard his boots hit the ramp. Jack scanned the 'gate room and decided that it had remained the same, so he waved to General Hammond. After a quick word to the General, he announced he was hitting the showers.

"Sir?" Sam called as he made a beeline for the door. He turned and looked at her. She suddenly found herself stumbling over her words. "Um...uh...I-It's good to have you back."

A thought-ladened "Mm" was all the response she received as he turned and continued away.

Sam watched as he, Daniel and Teal'c left. She studied the cold, grey walls momentarily before deciding that she'd better move. Since returning to Earth, the feeling of embarrassment had lifted ever so slightly, but any of that space had been replaced with guilt. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't quite fully convince herself that he'd entirely _wanted _to come home anymore.

She headed for the 'gate room exit, sighing and allowing a shadow of a smile to touch her lips. What else could she ask for? He was back on Earth now, where she was sure he belonged. And, for the time being at least, that would have to do.


End file.
